starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Guardians
Every world in Andromeda had about 100 Guardians; immortal beings with extraordinary power. Note the following when looking at certain Guardians: * "Number C" means "Chaos Number" **"Number Ci" means Chaos Imaginary Number *"Number F" means "Future Number" *"Number X" means "Cross Number" *"Number B" means "Black Number" *"Number W" means "White Number" Astral World Barian World Cyromease World *Number 2??: Emissary of Cyromease *Numbers 200 to 299 *Number 262: Judgment Overseer Kirin World *Number 8: Kirin Battle Shifter *Number 55: Sanity Spirit - Ezal *Number 69: Kirin Gauntlet Dealer **Number C69: Kirin Royal Arsenal *Number 97: Keeper of Light - Hale **Number C97: Creator Of Pure Light, Hale *Number 3??: Emissary of Kirin *Number 300: Disciple of the Priest **Number X300: Warrior to the Justice Bringer *Number 301: Beyr Caid, the Palace Doors *Number 302: Scepter of the King of Kings *Number 310: Radiance Being **Number X310: Radiance Buster *Number 311: Masters of Faith - ??? *Number 313: Unlucky Angel *Number 318: United Seraphim - Blacklight *Number 327: Chastity Being **Number X327: Chastity Incarnate *Number 329: United Seraphim - One *Number 332: Servant to the King of Kings *Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer *Number 335: United Seraphim - Order *Number 339: United Seraphim - Hope *Number 341: United Seraphim - the Shield of Dark Light *Number 344: Temperantia, Honor of the Sky *Number 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty **Number X346: Humilitas, Dragon of the King of Kings *Number 347: Wyvern Blade *Number 348: United Seraphim - Numeron Lich *Number 354: Benevolentia, the Kind Soul *Number 355: Kirin Seraphim - Protector of the Spirit of Sanity *Number 365: Caritas, the Charity Djinn *Number 373: Patientia, the Calm Sea *Number 374: Wyvern Shield *Number 379: United Seraphim - Truth *Number 384: United Seraphim - The Warrior *Number 394: Castitas, the Pure Crystal *Number 397: Kirin Seraphim - Protector of the Keeper of Light *Number 399: Messenger of Kirin **Number X399: High Priest of Kirin Varkusion World *Number 4??: Emissary of Varkusion *Number 446: Cursed Dragon *Numbers 400 to 499 Dream Reaper Guardians *Numbers 500 to 599 *Number 535: Chronokus Sti *Number 555: Slafin Deolig Meskiath World Khastor Numbers above 700 (with 10 exceptions) belong to the Khastor subspecies, most of them having "Wisdom" in their name. *Number 702: Seeker of Bliss *Number 721: Wisdom of Numbers *Number 730: Wisdom of Sound *Number 750: Wisdom of the Heavens *Number 777: Wisdom of Soul *Number 781: Wisdom of Healing **Number C781: Fatal Corruption of Healing *Number 798: Wisdom of Speech *Number 810: Manifest Warrior Unknown Guardians Numbers above 800 are said to belong to other ancient civilizations. *Number 700: Wisdom of Spells *Number 701: Wisdom of Spirit *Number 714: Light Within Darkness *Number 848: Clarity **Number C848: Insanity *Number 894: Wisdom of Illusions **Number C894: Chaos Illusionist Numeron Numbers above 1000 belong to the first species of Andromeda; the Numerons. *Number C1000: Numerronius **Number Ci1000: Numerronius Numerronia Mythyrian Guardians The Mythyrian Guardians are a group of seven Guardians from Astral World who correspond to seven individuals by choice. Below is the list of the Mythyrian Guardians and their correspondents: Holy Guardians of Andromeda The Holy Guardians of Andromeda, also referred to as "White Numbers": Astral World *Number 0: Number Life Warrior *Number 48: Numeron Lich *Number 79: Keeper of Truth - Xistre *Number 84: Warrior of Sanity Barian World *Number W18: Blacklight Creed *Number 29: The Supreme One *Number 35: Chaos Balancer, the Order Djinn *Number 41: Darkness Avenger, Shrod Kirin World *Number 55: Sanity Spirit - Ezal *Number 97: Keeper of Light - Hale *Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer Other *Number ∞: Divine Creationist, EX Pseudo Holy Guardians *Number 98: Unknown Soldier *Number 100: Barian Emissary *Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World *Number 109: Illusion Breaker Dark Guardians Dark Guardians, also referred to as "Black Numbers", are beings created as a result of their Holy counterparts becoming tainted by something like a Soul Demon or Black ZEXAL: Spawn Guardians These Guardians were spawned as a result of the darkness within Vyukara Shadowes attempting dominance. They are all considered Meskiath Guardians: *Number 13: Embodiment of Crime *Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment *Number 43: Manipulator of Souls *Number 48: Shadow Lich *Number 53: Heart-eartH *Number 84: Shadow Nature *Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon Former Guardians Some Guardians have chosen give up their Guardianship and allowed others to take their place.